


Kun and the reincarnation office

by tsukitachinu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, Other, Studio Ghibli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitachinu/pseuds/tsukitachinu
Summary: This is a universe created for 'KUNtober', an idea from Sunnyjeno to add more content about that wonderful human being.In this alternate universe, Ghibli films are not films/fiction, but history. And some people nowadays are reincarnation of those historical characters, getting also some of their powers, personality traits and memories. Therefore, are deemed dangerous by the international government. To palliate to that, they created reincarnations office in every country.Kun works in the Korean reincarnation office.And he happens to befriend too many reincarnated people.





	1. kun and his friends (characters introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tuning in this kuntober work, it might be a little confusing because there are a lot of characters, lot of reincarnations, and the drabbles won't be in correct order. There isn't any plot either, it's just daily life routine, as much as daily life can be with reincarnated friends. Hope it won't confuse you too much and you'll have fun reading it ! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to ask me questions or request about this universe on curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu or directly on ao3, i'll try answering to them with drabbles

# Kun and his friends.

**Present time** | **reincarnation of** | **from ? movie**  
---|---|---  
  
Qian Kun

| 

????

| 

????  
  
Moon Taeil | Shishigami / forest spirit | Princess Mononoke  
  
Seo Johnny

| 

Haku

| 

Spirited Away  
  
Lee Taeyong | Dola | Castle in the sky  
  
Nakamoto Yuta

| 

San

| 

Princess Mononoke  
  
Kim Dongyong | No-face | Spirited Away  
  
Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

| 

Howl

| 

Howl's moving castle  
  
Jung Yoonoh | Ashitaka | Princess Mononoke  
  
Dong Sicheng

| 

Yubaba

| 

Spirited away  
  
Kim Jungwoo | Muska | Castle in the sky  
  
Wong Yukhei

| 

Ponyo

| 

Ponyo (on the cliff)  
  
Lee Mark | Calcifer | Howl's moving castle  
  
Huang Renjun

| 

Nausicaä

| 

Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind  
  
Lee Jeno | Jiji | Kiki's deliver service  
  
Lee Donghyuck

| 

Susuwatari

| 

My neighbor totoro  
  
Na Jaemin | Robot Laputa | Castle in the sky  
  
Zhong Chenle

| 

Kiki

| 

Kiki's Delivery Service  
  
Park Jisung | Arrietty | The Borrower Arrietty


	2. Kun and his first day at the reincarnation office.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun works at the reincarnation office for the first time and meets his first client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in 02/2012.

Kun was late for work, and had to run to get there, almost on time. But not enough, someone else took his post, and he had to go see his superior to know what he would do today. Since he was late he didn't know, but he had been transferred to the reincarnation unit. Where they keep track of reincarnations and monitor them.

He nodded and went to his new post, a few people already waiting there. One of his colleagues thanked god Kun was finally there and told the next person to go with him.

And he started the day with a _''good morning, how can I help you ?''_ with a big smile, only to be answered by a lady with a hesitant voice, not really sure where to look and how to explain the situation.

_"I think my son is a reincarnation, he does weird things and...Well... "_

The 13-year-old son came in front of his mother and looked at Kun with the most honest gaze he ever seen.

_"What's your superpower young man ?"_

The kid explained and Kun gave them a paper to fill, then moved to the next person.

When they finished they came back. On the paper, Kun could read the boy's name, Jisung. He doesn't know who he is the reincarnation of but sometimes he becomes small and has memories of a boy named Sho.

_"Alright young man, I'll look into it and see who you are. If you have any new memories, informations or questions, come see me alright ?"_

Same big smile. By the end of the conversation, the kid started to have the same smile on his lips, probably feeling safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's small but that's what a drabble is. Hope you liked it nonetheless.
> 
> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


	3. Kun and the wonders of dating multiple men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun goes to his date with Johnny, and think about how he ended up dating 3 marvelous men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date is set in 2018, the event Kun remembers are spread accross the years, startng in 2013.

After kissing Dongyong goodbye, Kun grabbed his coat and left their flat. He then unsheathed his subway card. Today will be a bright and happy day, and he was in a really good mood even though he was already missing Dongyong. But he really wanted to go see Johnny, his other boyfriend. 

If he was being honest, he knew their relationship was a bit complicated. A mess even. And unconventional. Really unconventional. He knew dating three people, three boys on top of that, wasn't common nor really liked by people. But was he living for himself ? Or for those people ? He clearly did not care, as long as his boyfriends are happy and their relationship keeps being healthy. 

Which it was. It used to be a mess at first because of lack of communication, but they learned, they got better. 

Kun was now on the subway, remembering how he got in this relationship. How did he manage to not get only one wonderful boyfriend, but three. He still didn't know the answer. All he knew was that for a long time now, he felt good by Dongyong's side. At first, it was just friendly, innocent. But as time went by, he started catching feelings for the spirit, and he needed to spend more and more time with him. But then he met Ten, who was at the same time really different from Dongyong, and really alike. They were alike in that they both made him feel like home. Which was a bit overwhelming at first, he didn't know what an amazing thing poly was at that time. 

The younger Kun struggled for a while, trying to figure out his feelings, trying to choose one while trying to figure out if any of them at all would ever like him back. But Ten was Ten, and he was flirty. Anybody would know that Ten likes to flirt at first glance, but not many people know that when he is serious, he flirts in a soft way. He flirts with light touches, affectionate cuddles, little gestures, home-made meals. Kun ate a lot of good food for a few months at that time. That's also when he started moving in with his best friend, Dongyong.

He really thought being roomate with him would be the best time of his life but as soon as they started, Dongyong started being a bit off, a bit angry on his own, never towards Kun, but he could still feel it was because of him somehow. He wasn't picking silly fights with him anymore, wasn't showing off his dark memes. And more than anything, he tended to shape shift more than usual. After a while Dongyong just talked to him, tired of being this angry-sad self and confessed to Kun. 

After some talking, a lot of talking actually, Kun and Dongyong started being boyfriends, while Kun kept flirting with ten and going to dates with him. Of course, he explained the situation to ten as well, who understood and since it was still early on, and they weren't near anything official, they could shape their new relationship on the right way to meet his couple with Dongyong. 

That's how after a lot of dates, again some talking with both of them, he got himself two boyfriends. They wouldn't date each other though, but they did come to three-people dates and became good friends who do a lot of cuddles. 

And then, and then he met Johnny. 

Kun really thought he would not date anyone else, that having two boyfriends was exhausting enough, took already a lot of time, and he loved them very much. But Johnny came, being bright and tall and pretty and soft and just.. radiant. And so Kun fell for a man once again. 

The worse part was having to Talk again with Dongyong and ten, explain to them how weak he was for tall (Dongyong) and smiley (Ten) people and that this dude was both. Explain that he wasn't going to like him more than them, or them any less. Which they already knew, but he felt like they could use some reassurance. 

What is funny is that now, he is dating the three of them, while Dongyong only dates him, while johnny dates both ten and him, and ten started to be really deep in love with Johnny and feel a bit less for Kun. A whole mess. But they were happy that way.

And so, Kun got off the subway, hide his card onto his back pocket and walked happily to the coffee shop he was supposed to meet johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot of ellipses and different memories so if you're unsure don't hesitate to ask (:
> 
> Also, if you have questions about the characters or prompt request within this au, please tell me here or on curioustcat.me/tsukitachinu !   
> thanks for readinng


	4. Kun and the warm firecamp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei calls Kun, panicking because of a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in 06/2014

Today had been a good day so far, Kun thought while grabbing his subway card. It really was, he went to work on time, didn't have any trouble with registrations, even met a cute kid. Then Dongyong came during lunch break to eat with him, they talked about everything and anything, being with him was just easy, and Kun started looking at his best friend differently. So spending time with him during lunch break was an important point of this day being a good day... So far.

Yukhei called him.

He called him near the end of his lunch break, panicking. Kun didn't understand much during the phone call, only a few keywords from his own broken Cantonese, and some other keywords from Yukhei's broken mandarin. Put next to each other, he understood vaguely what the problem was about. A fire. Yukhei's new friend was turning into fire. 

Mark was a good friend. Yukhei didn't need much time to be fond of him, to try to spend as much time as he could with him. They were talking so much, and having so much fun that he started picking on English and learning it really quickly while listening to Mark. They were both on the foreign student dormitory and started coming back home from classes together. 

They weren't roomates though. But one day, Yukhei could just feel that Mark was a bit different, a bit warmer maybe. There was this halo of light emanating from his body, and a warmness radiating around him. Yukhei then knew, he understood. The fact that someone was like him, even in this foreign land, made him feel more at ease, less homesick. A few seconds later, the both of them were talking and Yukhei was showing off his gills. 

When Kun arrived, Yukhei explained this quickly before letting them meet, so Kun wouldn't be too surprised.

He still screamed.

Mark was literally fire. His body wasn't in fire. His body wasn't even there anymore. A little, rather cute, fire was on the floor, with two big eyes looking at him. Kun screamed once more while Yukhei went closer to his friend to reassure him that Kun wasn't hating him or anything.

A few minutes later, after getting his breath back, Kun sat down in front of Mark and started talking with him, trying to help him control his fire and once done, he asked him to come by his office soon to get registered. (mark wasn't a bad kid, he just did not know he needed to get registered again when moving to a new country)

Then Kun walked out of their dorm, he could still hear Yukhei say '' _dude your fire is cool and stuff but man it's suMMER and it's hot enough !_ ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


	5. Kun and the sick spirit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung is sick, and Kun takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in 02/2017

00.30 am   
In Dongyong's and Kun's flat, we could observe the couple on the sofa, one of them is seated, the other has his head on his lover's knees, a fresh towel on the forehead, contrasting with his boiling body temperature. By rewinding a bit, we could see Kun put that towel on Dongyong and talked him into laying down and finally rest. By listening attentively we could even hear him say " _I don't care about being sick, I'm gonna baby you with all my love whether you like it or not_ " with an incredibly soft but firm tone. 

00.40 am   
Dongyong finally fell asleep on his boyfriend's thighs, his head well rested, his heart softened. Knowing him finally peaceful reassured Kun, and he smiled fondly for a while before holding his head carefully in order not to wake him up while getting up himself.

00.45 am   
Kun breathed in deeply, once, twice. Put his arm under Dongyong's shoulder and legs. Breathed out once, twice. Thought Kun you can do this. And then lifted his boyfriend.

01.00 am   
Kun fell asleep in his comfy bed, an arm around Dongyong, his heart beating against his back, his steady breathe running aground his nape

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


	6. Kun and the missing kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle lost his cat and calls Kun for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in 10/2016

One day, Kun thought it would finally be an easy, restful day. Little did he know that he won't ever have a rest day now that he knows Chenle. Well, knowing Chenle was something, but caring for him was another thing. And Kun cared way too much for the kid since he came registering to him two years ago. He adopted him. Not legally, sure, but it's the heart that matters.

Henceforth, Kun should know better. 

Still, he hoped. He hoped to rest on that rainy Sunday, hoped to watch a nice movie under his pile of blankets, cuddled up in Dongyoung's arms. 

His phone rang. 

And Kun knew. He just, he just knew. 

Dongyoung was already used to it to and silently unlocked his arms, waiting for his boyfriend to say the three words.

'' _Chenle needs me_ ''

'' _I know, go I'll keep the seat heated_ ''

'' _He needs you too._ ''

That, that was a first. It got Dongyoung curious and his gaze was saying it all, he didn't have to question Kun for him to answer.

'' _He lost his cat, I mean Jeno, but well, jiji-jeno, like, he transformed._ ''

'' _Oh crap._ ''

The both of them got up, put on shoes and took umbrellas. Well Dongyoung took umbrellas and tied Kun's shoelaces while the older one was calling everybody he knew to help them look for Jeno.

A few moments later, they were all in front of Chenle's dormitory. Of course Ten was there, he is the one who knew Jeno the longest and deeply cared for the kid. Then Taeil, Taeyong and Sicheng arrived, they knew Jeno from Kun and Ten and agreed to help, no questions asked. Chenle had called his friends right after Kun, so Jisung, Renjun and Jaemin arrived soon after as well. Only two were missing.

Yukhei came running, without any umbrella or rain-fighting device. 

" _Mark can't come, because of the rain, and obvious reasons_ "

Right. Kun felt dumb, he completely forgot it when he called Yukhei earlier, but it did make sense. Mark _was_ fire. He wouldn't like rain.

Chenle seemed panicked and Kun was quick to put his arm around him and tell him with his softest voice that they would find him and everything would be alright. 

For the first hour, they all searched as regular human being, they saw a few cats, a lot of them actually and tried grabbing them to check if they were Jeno. Jeno had a necklace. It looked a bit like a collard when he was in his cat form, but would look like a normal necklace when he was in his human form. 

They couldn't find any necklaced cat. 

They were all separated but Ten called Kun at some point, impatient.

" _Fuck humans, I'm a witch I'm finding my kid._ "

Which wasn't untrue, and they could have thought about it earlier. Ten did think about it earlier but agreed with Kun on not trying anything to not cause trouble, they weren't supposed to use their powers too much. Sicheng too, but he tried not to use his reincarnation too much after the trouble he caused early on this year. Chenle could have used his witchcraft as well, but he wasn't good enough yet. So they tried finding him as human at first.

Until Ten got impatient, and worried too much and rushed back to Chenle's dormitory with the kid, ask for something belonging to Jeno and used a location spell. Easy. 

A few minutes later, Kun got a text from the pretty witch and smiled, seeing a google maps link. He was quite far from there, so he texted it to the gang.

Dongyoung was the closest as the crow flies. And he could go through walls once he turns into kao-nashi. Which he did, anything to please Kun, and he was genuinely worried about the kid. He found him easily. Chenle and Ten arrived soon after, flying.

A bit later, they were all in Mark's room, jeno still in his cat form, wet and cold, trying to warm up next to his very own special fireplace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


	7. Kun and the story of choosing your own family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny tells Kun how he met Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is happening in 04/2017 but the memory of Johnny meeting Donghyuck is from 03/2010

Kun was very fond of johnny, that was for sure. But the fondness he felt for him got even fonder when he found out he had a little brother too. And just like Kun, his brother wasn't blood related, but a kid he met because of reincarnation troubles and decided to take care of.

Kun had met the kid a few days ago, already adopted him, and wanted to know now how johnny met him. And so, today, while they were yet on another date (a chill date, kind of. They were laying down in a park, talking and enjoying each other's company. ) he asked him.

“ _I came to register and he was registering too_ “

Kun knew, well he felt, that Donghyuck was a reincarnation as well, but he was still happy to be right. He listened attentively to Johnny's story. Of how he came to Korea to study and had to register again, and how on that tiny office, years ago, in 2010, there was a kid hiding behind his dad, a bit afraid of other people around him, afraid they might judge him for being weird. The kid knew he was in a reincarnation office and therefore it was natural to see reincarnations, people with quirks, with sad backstories and memories. But Donghyuck wasn't a fancy reincarnation, he wasn't a witch, nor a pretty creature, wasn't a human, wasn't an interesting historical character. 

“ _What is he by the way ?_ “

He could have asked Sehun to tell him, but it's the kind of things you ask the person themselves, or someone close enough to feel the right to tell you the information. 

“ _A susuwatari. He's the cutest._ ”

Kun smiled fondly, once again. Both at the thought of Hyuck being a small cute susuwatari, and at johnny being soft for his brother. 

After that, Johnny kept talking about that day, how the kid was afraid and Johnny just couldn't let a young man be like that, so he reached out to him, asked what was wrong. When he understood he told him about himself, that he wasn't a human reincarnation either, and yes being a dragon was cool and fancy but at first it scared everybody too, and he had trouble controlling himself, not hurting others. Donghyuck seemed to understand that no reincarnation was better than the others, and at least he couldn't hurt anyone. They kept talking for a while, waiting for the working people to call them back. Johnny got assigned to a woman named Yuri, while Donghyuck got with a younger man, Sehun. 

Then, Johnny left his phone number to Donghyuck's dad, in case he felt his son was going through it again and could need a friend, advise, whatever (since the dad wasn't a reincarnation himself). Donghyuck was 13 years old at that time, and it was already a difficult period of his life with everything already changing, but sometimes he would wake up and be small and black and round, which didn't help.

So he didn't take much time before calling Johnny. And grabbing onto him. Donghyuck found in Johnny a big brother, a mentor, a friend, an advisor. And Johnny was just happy to be able to help him, to help this kid grow into the beautiful and kind young man he is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


	8. Kun and the pissed off colleague.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally goes register, what could go wrong ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in 06/2014,   
> Also I wrote it to answer anon's question " how does mark's registering go? " (:

Mark listened to Yukhei's friend's advice, not like he had any choice anyway, and went to the registration office a few days later. A Friday. He didn't really check the time before going and arrived ten minutes before the closing time, making everyone of the workers sigh as one. He didn't notice though and took a ticket, one of them called his number right away. His name tag said Oh Sehun. He looked young, thought Mark, it's a good thing. 

At first, he thought he would see Kun, wave awkwardly and go register to him but the reincarnation office was way bigger than he imagined. Last time he went was in Canada, when he got registered there about ten years ago, so he didn't remember much. 

" _Hi, hm, I'd like to get registered ? I mean, I'm a foreign student and... And I've been told I have to register again... ?_ " his voice sounded unsure and Sehun sighed again, that was his luck, this kid would take forever to register. 

He then asked if he brought his file from back home, but Mark didn't, not even in his dorm room, he just didn't know he had to register. Sehun seemed to lose patience but still looked on his computer and searched through the files. He was already tired, and now he had to go through foreign files, in foreign language. At least it was English and not some Japanese or French shit. 

Mark looked at the clock, he didn't know at what time the office would close, but he got the feeling that it would be soon, since nobody was in there, and the other workers started packing and putting their coats on. Except Sehun. Who saw his colleague ready to go, and he wasn't. It pissed him off. 

So when he asked yet another question that Mark just couldn't answer, that was it. Sehun was done. 

" _Come back another time when you know what the fuck you're doing. _" he said, trying to stay calm and not get fired, but he was already fired up because of the literal fire-boy in front of him.__

____

__

____

Mark didn't know what to say, he tried to be smaller, to disappear, started being warmer and panicking. 

" _What is wrong here ?_ " asked a known voice.

Mark felt relieved and looked at Kun like he was god himself, with puppy eyes, asking him to save him. Sehun explained the situation, how this son of a b-, how this _gentleman_ came here ten minutes before week-end, without his files, without knowing any answer to his questions, to get registered. Kun understood why he was angry, but he also knew Mark and therefore, wanted to help him. So he explained Mark's situation to Sehun and promised he would help him fill up the paperwork at home.

Mark had to come back next week to finish registering though, but at least he was safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


	9. Kun and the thirteenth month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun gets paid and feels like a rich dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in early 12/2017

Dongyoung was sighing early in the morning when he heard the constant knocking. A bunch of kids waiting on the other side of the door, without a doubt. It was like that every year and every time Dongyoung was just as pissed because they would wake him up. He needed his sleep. He did not need children bothering him.

That's the thing though, they weren't here for him. None of them. Of course, they greeted him with cheerful smiles, quick hugs, but they quickly went raiding the fridge and sit down in front of the TV, monopolizing it. The first time Dongyoung tried fighting them, but now he just sighs, shrugs and go back to sleep hoping none of them would die before Kun comes back.

He did sigh a third time this morning when he heard another knocking. Not constant this time, just one knock, someone civilized at least. Dongyoung knew who was behind the door as well and went to open, hugged Ten and went back to bed. Weirdly, Ten came with him. They still weren't and would never be on dating terms but along the years they became good friends who would nap together, five feet apart because they don't fancy each other although very gay. 

The last sigh was when Johnny arrived. He waited a bit outside the door because he knew Kun wouldn't be there, and he hadn't met Dongyoung and Ten that much before, like once or twice maybe. So he stayed there a while before finally knocking on the door. Dongyoung made Ten go open the door, so he could stay in bed.

Johnny didn't stay embarrassed or feeling awkward for long since the kids, especially Chenle, came to ask him a thousand questions, curious about Kun's new boyfriend. The poor man has been an official boyfriend for barely a week and was already being questioned by Kun's children. He did great, thought Ten who would occasionally stop the kids when their questions went too far (he still kept them in mind to ask the tall guy later). 

When it was almost time for Kun to come back home, Dongyoung finally woke up and got properly dressed, then went into the living room to greet Johnny and meet the new guy, trying to get along with him for Kun's sake. Soon enough they started talking and laughing together, until they heard a key sound.

Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno rushed to the door, waiting for Kun, leaving a perplexed Johnny. As soon as the door unlocked, Kun passed the door with too many shopping bags to count and take outs, singing ''i just made a million and I'm still not satisfied'' with his whole chest while putting down the bags and closing the door behind him. 

Kun would be throwing bills next that Dongyoung wouldn't be surprised (he did, once).

Ten quickly explained to Johnny that every year Kun gets a bonus at work in December, and is basically paid an extra month, so he goes shopping and spoil everyone. At first, he just spoiled Dongyoung, Chenle and Jisung. But then he felt bad for Renjun because he knew him for as long as Jisung and loves him just as much, so he got him something too. Jaemin and Jeno it was a new thing but Ten was certain Kun would just give them something anyway ( chenle talked to much and told them about rich kun becoming santa claus earlier ). Then when he started dating Ten he spoiled him as well. And now he would spoil Johnny as well. 

Talking about the devil, he was giving Chenle a new broom, and a cute black dress because he said months ago he would love to try looking like Kiki someday. 

Kun didn't forget to get him a red ribbon.

Then Jisung, like every year he got him the new trendy doll clothings for when he would turn tiny, but also regular clothes because he kept growing taller every day and really needed new ones.

For Renjun he got him a hedgehog, but he would have to pick him up another day because he had too many bags already and didn't want to let her fall. Renjun really needed someone to talk to at home so Kun got a habit of bringing him new friends.

He then opened the next bag which was a big blanket, a really beautiful one, with golden embroidery because that's what his sleeping beauty king deserved. Also, because he knew that during winter he tended to feel cold and therefore more easily lonely, his reincarnation didn't help either.

Ten was waiting for his turn, a bit nervous to see what his boyfriend would get him, and he wasn't disappointed. He could never be disappointed in Kun's gift, they were always well-thought. He got him talkie walkies, and Ten knew it wasn't to communicate with him but with Jeno, because since Chenle lost him once, he was constantly scared he would disappear again. And then of course some herbs and plants, so he could do his witch forbidden by law things. 

Kun gave him the herbs without looking at him in order not to be a witness of anything prohibited by the law and Ten chuckled, thinking he really was cute before hugging him and thanking him for being the best boyfriend ever.

To finish, Kun came closer to Johnny and looked at him with soft eyes and a bit of apprehension. It was the first time he got him a 13th month gift, so he was worried he wouldn't like it. Johnny was curious, he noticed how well-thought and personal every gift was, so he was wondering what he would get, what meaning. And at first he didn't understand his present, but then it clicked.

Kun got him a sky map, with the sky roads plane took and the one left for birds, so he could fly safely. Saying the big guy wasn't touched and melting would be a lie, so he squeezzed Kun in his arms, pressed him against his chest and it seemed like he would never let him go. 

“ _Wait there's one more thing._ "

He took his arm, and a small bag and brought him to the bathroom then gave him a toothbrush. Once again, Johnny didn't understand.

“ _It's yours, put it next to dong's, ten's, and mine._ “

Then they went to the bedroom where he added a special pillow. Kun had a pillow representing Dongyoung for when he wasn't sleeping at home, and one for Ten (unless he was sleeping over), and now he got one for Johnny. Every pillow had a different colour and shape.

By then, Johnny was crying his heart out, really touched by the little gestures and what they meant. 

Finally, they went back to the living room with everybody (well, after Kun took Johnny in his arm to console him and dry his tears).

That's when Kun noticed Jaemin and Jeno. 

“ _Oh fuck. I didn't know you were here I'm sorry wait right there !_ “

The new rich boy bolted out of his flat to get them something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


	10. Kun and the royal line of Laputa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun gets yet another call from Jongin and needs to stop a desaster caused by a reincarnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in 09/2018

As always, Kun's new vagary started with a phone call. Not from one of the kids this time, but a weird phone call enough. It was Jongin. Why would Jongin call him on a Saturday ? When none of them was working ? 

But Kun was nice and even though both Ten and Dongyoung told him not to pick up, that he didn't have to answer every time someone from work called, he still did.

He listened to Jongin without saying anything, nodding his head in understanding while perfectly knowing he couldn't see him, until Jongin finished explaining and asked for his help. 

“ _Text me where you are I'll come help you, try to find someone in your friend who has quirks and could help ?_ “

Then they hung up and Kun turned to face his boyfriends, a sorry smile already on his face. 

“ _We know, duty call, we'll make dinner. _“ Said Dongyoung, overly used to it.__

“ _Hm, can you ... Maybe come with me ? Some reincarnation is acting up and causing troubles and you're both strong, so I could probably need you ?_ “ Asked Kun, his voice became a bit thinner, he seemed scared.

In the car to their destination, Kun briefed them. Jongin was at the office because it was his time to do the lonely Saturday and boss called him, telling him to turn on the TV. There he saw someone causing trouble, using an old name and a special necklace. He checked if they had anyone with that name or this appearance registered, but they don't. And now boss wants him to go calm down that person and registers him. 

“ _What name ? And what necklace ?_ “ Asked Ten, always interested in reincarnations and story from the past.

“ _I don't know, we'll see._ “

Jongin didn't really bother studying history unless he had too for the people he registered, so he didn't know how special that necklace was, and who was that Romuska Palo Ur Laputa.

They soon arrived at the crime scene. It was in broad daylight, but the authorities secured the perimeter, allowing the man to destroy things and scream whatever he wants without injuring anyone. And when Kun arrived, he directly saw the necklace and understood. 

“ _I know who he is._ “ He started, getting the full attention of Jongin (and his boyfriends, but he always has their full attention). “ _From the castle in the sky incident, you know that castle floating in the sky with people living in it and had a royalty line, at some point nobody lived there any more and it became a tale nobody believed in, until a girl came with a necklace and someone from the military, named Muska, searched for her to use the necklace and find the castle because it held a huge power. They ended up destroying the castle, there are some ruins in a country somewhere. Anyway, that's the powerful necklace, and that's Muska's reincarnation._ ” 

After telling them the stories, Kun tried to think of a way to stop the man, because the necklace was quite powerful on its own and even though the real Muska couldn't use it despite being from the Laputa royal bloodline, the reincarnation seemingly could. 

“ _Okay. Dongyoung can you ... swallow the necklace ? Or would it hurt you since it's not an ordinary one ?_ “

“ _It should be fine but people are going to be scared if they see me._ “

“ _Then I just have to make you invisible !_ “ Said the best witch of Thailand 2018 (he won the contest). 

“ _Okay, I'm calling Jaemin because well he is from Laputa and damn strong. And maybe Sicheng ? He got good healing techniques, if Ten is focus on making Dongyoung invisible maybe we could use another witch._ “ And that's what Kun did. 

Later that night, Kun finally went home after explaining everything to the authorities with Jaemin. Dongyoung, Ten and Sicheng haven't been seen by the police, so they could go home right after the battle but not Jaemin, and Kun was his legal reincarnation-guardian. 

As soon as they set foot in Kun's flat, the kids jumped on Jaemin and congratulated him for being _so strong_ and _huge_ and _woah those fire laser thingy are awesome why you never showed them to us !_

Jaemin felt shy at first, he didn't like his robot form, felt inhumane, too big, and scary. He was always afraid of his own power, afraid to hurt someone without wanting to, afraid of hurting his friends, so he never showed them. 

<^>But he did something good today, he helped people, he saved people, thanks to being a Laputa robot, so for once, he took the compliment and smiled, sitting down with his friends and a bunch of snacks Ten, Sicheng and Dongyoung prepared.

Kun went straight to his boyfriends without closing the door and just laid on them, way too tired. 

Sicheng went to close the door, and when he came back he asked “ _what was the name of that scary dude ? Like his actual present self ?_ “

“ _Jungwoo, and he's actually really nice it's just... Sometimes shit happens._ “ Answered Kun, knowing Sicheng would understand, especially him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


	11. Kun and the lonely witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle goes to register for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in 05/2014

Kun was waiting at his desk that something happens, it was a quiet morning, a few people came in before but right now, it was peaceful and it felt relaxing. 

Until a kid comes in, looking really shy and didn't know where to go. He just stood there, near the door and said that he came from China a year ago and needed to get registered now. Both Jongin and Sehun turned to Kun as soon as they heard the kid was Chinese. 

But they were right, that kid might feel more comfortable talking in his mother tongue. So it's in mandarin that Kun told him to come sit in front of him, which surprised the kid but also put a smile on his face. 

" _What's your name young man ?_ "

" _Zhong Chenle, sir._ "

" _And what can I do for you ?_ "

" _I came last year and didn't register because I didn't know I was... I mean I found out yesterday... I never did things like that before..._ " 

Kun nodded and told him everything was alright, that coming as soon as he found out was the best thing to do and that they would take care of it. He then asked the regular questions, where he lived, what was he doing in life, his parents name. 

That's where it started feeling weird. 

" _They're in Korea too, right ? You have a dormitory address but they're near ?_ "

Chenle shook his head and tried explaining that they sent him here last year to study, thinking Korean education would be better, and he needed to mature a bit, so they were still in China. And that's where it started feeling sad, a bit helpless too. Chenle was trying not to cry but Kun could see he was going through a lot.

The poor kid was already living alone, far from home, studying in a tongue he didn't understand perfectly yet, and now he had to deal with being a reincarnation and having uncontrollable quirks, alone. 

" _Hey, Chenle, breathe. And tell me what are your quirks, so I can find out whose reincarnation you are and who I can find to tutor you and help you control yourself._ "

" _Yesterday I fled, on a broom, from my room window. I didn't mean to, I just did and can't remember anything but friends saw me and took a video..._ "

" _Anything else ?_ "

" _I remember a cat ? A black cat, that talks, its name was something cute but I can't remember..._ "

" _Okay. I'm not certain yet but if you remember anything else text me alright ? And if something goes wrong too._ "

A few days later, he got new texts from Chenle and even though he wasn't certain of which witch he was a reincarnation of, he knew he was one. But he didn't know any witch at that time so instead he gave him Renjun's contact, figuring out that he could use another Chinese friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and questions about the characters, the event etc, if you're not comfortable doing it on ao3 there is my curiouscat.me/tsukitachinu


End file.
